Chronic Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) devices—‘brain pacemakers’—have emerged in the last decade as a revolutionary new approach to the treatment of neurological and psychiatric disorders. Conventional DBS therapy involves controllable electrical stimulation through a lead having four relatively large electrodes that are implanted in the targeted region of the brain. While conventional DBS therapy is generally safe and effective for reducing cardinal symptoms of the approved diseases, it often has significant behavioral and cognitive side effects and limits on performance. Additionally, the therapeutic effect is highly a function of electrode position with respect to the targeted volume of tissue, and more specifically, a function of which neuronal structures are influenced by the charge being delivered. With conventional electrodes, there are limitations as to how the charge is delivered and stimulation fields are limited as all of the electrode sites involved with stimulation are positioned along a single axis. Thus, there is a need for an improved neural interface system to provide fine electrode positioning, selectivity, precise stimulation patterning, and precise lead location. This invention provides such an improved and useful neural interface system.